Grand Finale
by Jokesterette
Summary: Finally, lazy me has completed Two FacexRiddler story Strange Pairing. Continuation of 'Sugar's Help'.


Strange Pairing

Strange Pairing

Finally, the last chapter…

Spice punched Sugar in the face.

-"You IDIOT! Why?"

The Riddler was just behind Spice, and he was staring at the girl's look: she was furious…

-"H-hey!- he said with a trembling voice- Leave her alone!"

The devil girl looked at him with her eyes popping out of her head.

-"You took my Harvey and… and…!" Her fit of nerves ended. She began to cry in Sugar's arms.

-"Oh, Sug… I'm sorry."

-"It's all right, baby." Whispered the angel girl stroking her friend.

Eddie walked away without a word.

-"What a whacky situation.- he thought, walking towards home- Even for me… at least the Bat hasn't been here for long time…" He was barely arrived when he noticed two shadows in a tiny blind alley.

Familiar shadows.

-"Hi, Johnny, hi, Joker." He greeted entering in the alley.

-"Who's there?"

-"Calm down, Joker… it's me, Edward."

Silence.

-"Oh, hi, Mr Conundrum." The Scarecrow didn't say anything. He was leaning against the wall.

-"We were just talking 'bout you…"

Edward gave a hint of a smile.

-"I don't know if it's a good thing…"

The Joker giggled and gave the Scarecrow an agreement look. Then, he theatrically placed a hand on his chest and said:

-"Heart things are always good things. Or don't you think so, Mr I'm-In-Love?"

The Riddler raised an eyebrow:

-"I thought I was Mr. Conundrum."

-"Come on, WE UNDERSTOOD YOU ARE IN LOVE! Can't you get this through your bowler hat?"

-"Oh, yes?- Eddie asked, starting to blush- And who is this lucky girl?"

The Joker cackled. The Scarecrow seemed surprised.

-"Who said 'girl'?"

-"Wh- whaddaya mean…?"

-"I mean, my guy- the clown murmured starting to put Eddie with is back against the alley's wall- that you are… y'know, well, a queer."

-"WHAT?? And who's my lover, for God's sake?"

-"Harvey Two Face."

Edward faked a laugh.

-"Don't make me lau…"

-"Shut up. I love queers."

-"Oh, yes, you and Batman…"

A slap in the face arrived fast as the wind, immediately followed by a punch in the stomach.

Edward gave a out a strange whimpering sound and fell.

-" I said SHUT UP! I hate the Bat…I meant that I love to _bully _queeries like you. Help me, Crane."

-"Hey, why don't ya yell it with a megaphone…"

-"No one will hear us here. –he grinned at Edward- Now, riddle me this: who's got a broken arm? You, after my 'cure'!"

He giggles and raised a fist. Eddie closed his eyes.

-"Freeze, clown!"

A male voice came from the top of the alley.

-"Now, Jack… _vanish_ or I'll make your brain disappear." The Joker, knowing the voice and a click from a gun, grabbed Scarecrow's arm and went away.

Edward was still down.

-"Stand up, Ed."

-"I… can't, Harvey."

_He recognized me,_ Harvey thought with a half-smile.

-"Why? Are you hurt?"

-"No… I'm just… too ashamed of myself."

-"Well, I'll call a taxi if you don't want to walk now…"

-"A taxi? And the police too?"

-"A taxi of _mine, _you stupid guy…come on."

The Riddler stood up and walked slowly towards Harvey, who was phoning for the 'taxi'.

-"Thank you, Harv." He said with a neuter voice. Silence. A black car arrived and stopped. The two got into it, on the backseat.

Two Face cleared his throat.

-"What was the Joker gonna do?"

No answer.

-"C'mon, Edward, are you going to talk with me _ever _again?"

The Riddler looked daggers at him. What an insult! Two Face returned the look.

Suddenly, Harvey jumped _on _Edward and pulled him lying down on the seat.

-"Harvey, what…?"

-"Now hear me and hear me well, you little… little…"

Eddie stared at him with his wide kitten-like green eyes. They were filled with tenderness. Two Face saw himself in his lover's eyes. A split-up freak… a loved one.

-"You little… little… hamster."

Where did _that_ come from? He just said the cutest thing he had in mind… _Fuck, _he thought,_ that was the worst thing I said in all…_

The Riddler giggled and stroked shyly Harvey's hair.

-"So I am a little hamster to you? You know you're cute? Oh, Harvey, are we going to act like this forever?"

-"I hope not."

They kissed. Such tender.

Edward gave Harvey a malicious look.

-"Don't look at me like that, or I'll have to _rape _you right here." Two Face whispered at his friend's ear.

-"Hee hee hee… I know you'd do it, Mistah H."

Harvey's eyes widened.

-"Mistah…?"

-"Well, there's Mistah J, and you're..."

-"Friggin' nothing." Mumbled Two Face, looking out at Gotham.

THE END


End file.
